Speak Up
by W and C
Summary: Because of a traumatizing experience, Willa Summers does not speak more than six words in a sentence. That is, until she meets Professor Layton. Join the two on their journey of love and learning, while Willa learns that sometimes it's okay to.. speak up.


It was an interesting morning for the maids.

But let's start at the beginning. On a hill somewhere on the coast of Maine, a women of wealthy inheritance lived. This story starts on a typical morning- or so, she thought.

~Magical Separation Line of Awesomeness~

The woman groggily sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Sunlight peeked through one of the nearby floor-to-ceiling windows, and she winced at the brightness.

"C-close the curtains, you know what the light does to her!" One of the lady's maids hastily whispered to another. In fact, there were at least a _dozen _maids in the ornate, large bedroom, all positioned at different places. Two maids inside the closet to help her get dressed. Another maid by the phone just in case she got a call. One by the dresser to help her put on makeup. Basically, she had a lot of help in the mornings.

"It's fine." The woman said, and all of the maids gasped. It was a rare occasion that their employer would actually…speak. She ignored their reactions and gracefully brushed her hair to the side of her face.

This said woman's name was Willa Summers, but her last name was very unfitting. She had long, dark hair to her waist and cold, blue eyes. She had a very appealing figure, but an emotionless face. This was because poor, silent Willa had not smiled once for the past two years.

Willa was thirty years old, and came from an extremely wealthy family. When she was old enough, her parents gave her an entire mansion to live in, and enough money to make even a millionaire go crazy. She was an energetic, lively girl until about two years previous, when she visited family in London. But when she returned to America, she was completely silent, almost mute. This puzzled everyone associated with Willa. Her parents sent her to doctors and professionals, but they couldn't identify a problem other than severe depression. She was then known not to speak more than six words in one sentence. When asked about her trip to London, there was no response from her. She had been like this for two very, very long years. It was a complete mystery that no one knew the answer to.

Willa proceeded to slowly slump out of bed when the telephone rang, and she glanced at the maid stationed by the handset with an expression that said, _"Aren't you going to answer it?" _ The unfortunate worker quickly picked it up and held the receiver to her ear, nodding at whoever was on the other end, before passing the phone along to her employer and squeaking, "I-it's your mother, Ma'am."

Willa sighed and held the phone to her ear.

"Willa?"

No answer.

"Willa? Are you there?"

"…Speaking."

Her mother let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, Willa darling. It's okay to speak up sometimes."

"…Why did you call me, Mother?"

"Its shocking news. Your aunt's sickness has gotten worse, and I don't think she has much time left!"

From where they were standing, the maids curiously watched Willa's expression go from blank to surprise, her eyes becoming round circles and her lips forming an "O". Then, she uncharacteristically jumped off the bed and made a mad dash for her massive closet. All of the maids looked at each other, shocked. One brave girl stepped forward and asked, "Willa… what on _earth _are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. Packing my suitcase." Her expressionless tone called from somewhere deep inside the wardrobe. "Mina, start the limo." The aforementioned Mina nodded and ran out of the room, tripping twice as she went. The other maids murmured amongst each other as another said, "Willa. Where are you going? Why is this so sudden?"

On cue, Willa emerged from the closet. She was already wearing a silk sweater, a pencil skirt and shades that hid her eyes. She gripped her suitcase in one hand, a passport in the other.

"I'm going to London. I'm not returning for two months."

**Author's note: Hi! This is W of W and C! Um, I really don't know what to say other than to review, and that Layton comes in the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton. If I did, Bill Hawks would _probably _be dead.**


End file.
